


Adventures In Baked Goods

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [53]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow-sized levels of guilt require a <i>lot</i> of baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta-kinda written for Cookie Day, but obviously quite late. This story takes place in the same universe as "Raising In the Sun," "Necessary Evils," and "A Parliament of Monsters." It concerns Willow's continuing adventures in L.A., occurs about six months after "Love the One You're With" and contains spoilers for POM.

The first time Willow found Kennedy crouched on her windowsill in the middle of the night, it was alarming. Granted, Willow considered herself easily alarmed, but people shouldn't suddenly appear at third-story windows, even if they were vampires. Even if you were a vampire yourself. But after the second, third, and eighth times, she had to admit that it was kind of nice to have someone around who was working on the same circadian rhythm. The Hyperion could get awfully big and lonely around two AM. 

"So what are you going to do with them?" Kennedy asked. 

Willow slid another tray out of the oven and set it down on the vast expanse of countertop. "I don't know. Cordelia's on a diet, Angel's on some health food kick, I get the tummy wobbles if I eat human food, and Wesley's evil. But we've got this ginormous hotel kitchen, and it seems a shame to waste it." She frowned. "Maybe I should give Fred a call." 

Kennedy snorted. "Even she has her limits." She selected a cookie and nibbled on it. "So why'd you bake so many?" 

That was a long story. Several long stories. Which were really none of Kennedy's business. "It's a soul thing. You wouldn't understand." 

Irritation yellowed Kennedy's eyes for a moment, but then the gold sparks dissolved into a mischievous glint. She shrugged and took another bite. "As long as I get cookies, I don't need to understand." She hopped off the counter, lithe and deadly, long braid swinging. "I gotta get back to base. Captain Finn'll have a six-legged cow if I go AWOL two months in a row." She didn't sound too concerned about Riley's potentially delicate condition, but Willow supposed that as one of the neo-Initiative's very rare, very expensive top-secret chipped vampire commandos, she had a certain amount of leverage. "See ya." 

"See you," Willow replied, feeling oddly deflated. Then, scooping a dozen cookies from their cooling rack to a plate, "Here, take some with you. For, uh, the road." 

Kennedy turned, startled but not displeased. "OK, twist my arm." 

Willow thrust the plate out at the same moment Kennedy stepped towards her. The kiss was quick, fumbling, tasting of chocolate (which didn't taste the _same_ now she was a vampire, but...maybe didn't taste bad, after all?) and crumbs. And it wasn't like kissing Tara, and she wasn't sure why she'd expected it to be, but maybe it was good that it wasn't because when two things were so different, you couldn't be disappointed by either of them. 

Then they were breaking apart, vamp-fast and plain old human awkward, and it was probably for the best they were both spared furious blushes and pounding hearts, though Kennedy didn't look very blushy, more triumphant grin-y. Which was the advantage of having a chip instead of a soul, Willow guessed. "Oh," she said, faintly. "Wow. I mean, not wow! I am so sorry. That should not have happened. What is it with me and vampires, and boundaries, the lack of?" OK, definite improvement on drunken fun times with Harmony, but still! "It's like I have a complex. Or wait, maybe it's Slayers? Maybe I should talk to Angel about it. Or, God, no, that's the last subject I should talk to Angel about – " 

Kennedy stuffed a cookie in her mouth. "Maybe you should try eating cookies instead of baking them once in awhile. _Definitely_ see you later," she said. 

There were probably things she should have said. Wise, brilliant, mature things about how it was too soon after Tara, and way too soon after the Warren Mears debacle, and she needed to grow into a complete well-rounded human being, well, vampire being, before getting involved with anyone, much less a Slayer-turned-chipped-vampire-nominally on-the-side-of-goodness-and-light-but-let's-not-push-it, but... 

"Yeah," she said. Breathless. And maybe, for the first time, OK with that. 

**END**


End file.
